


Medicine Cabinet

by ThumbsiLena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Cas, Femslash, Fluff, Love Confessions, fem!dean, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThumbsiLena/pseuds/ThumbsiLena





	Medicine Cabinet

She’s always had all kinds of shit in the medicine cabinet; dental floss, lip gloss, the gross organic toothpaste Sam insists on, her deodorant, that that nice-smelling soap from Jo, old dried-out tubes of mascara. But slowly she starts to notice new things finding their way onto the shelves behind the bathroom mirror. First it’s the extra toothbrush for rushed mornings after not-so-planned late nights that sits next to her green one. Then it’s the little blue soap bottle that she bought because it smelled like Cas, and the cinnamon dental floss she knows she likes. Next comes the beeswax lip balm, because Cas’s lips are always chapped and, for some bizarre reason (probably just because she’s Cas), Cas really freakin’ loves bees, and the extra shampoo because Cas keeps using hers, and the pretty butterfly clip Cas got her from the craft fair they went to one weekend she when she came home with Dean to visit Mary and Adam, and it’s then that she realizes (standing in front of the medicine cabinet one morning, toothbrush halfway out of her mouth), she loves Cas. She loves her. It’s not some shocking revelation that completely shatters her worldview - it’s just a small thought that drifts in that morning and everything just shifts. It’s not like everything falling apart, more like it all suddenly fits together into a pattern it’s been moving towards ever since that one afternoon four months ago when she’d bumped into this mousy girl grabbing a latte for Sam and been completely caught off guard by the most intensely blue eyes she’d ever seen, which had her captivated ever since. It just clicks. She loves her. Cas has woven herself into her life so seamlessly; the same way all her things look like they belong in the medicine cabinet, like they’ve always been there - because she does. Dean rinses her mouth and shakes her head, unable to stop the doofy smile from spreading across her face as she makes her way back into the bedroom. Cas’s dark hair is streaked with sunlight where it fans out over the pillow she’s smushed her face in. Dean crawls up the bed to plant a kiss on her shoulder, where her old Pink Floyd shirt that Cas sleeps in has slipped down to expose a small patch of pale skin.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” she whispers, brushing her lips over Cas’s ear, “I made coffee.”

Cas makes a noise that is half snuffle, half groan, and should not be so unbearably cute, as she turns over to squint at Dean with that little half-smile of hers.

“Hey sleepyhead,” she grins down at her, rubbing the tips of their noses together. Cas’s smile widens as she starts giggling, and it just slips out.

“I love you.”

Cas’s whole face lights up, and they just stare at each other for a moment, grinning like idiots, Cas’s gums showing, before she kisses Dean. It’s soft and sweet, and feels as natural as those three words did on her lips.

They break apart, and Dean rests their foreheads together.

“Ready for some breakfast?” she asks.

Cas nods, but stops her with a hand on her arm when she starts to roll away.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
